


Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned.

by AmazingHali



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Freeform, Priest! Patrick Stump, Soul Punk, Teacher/Student, idek what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingHali/pseuds/AmazingHali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage rebel named Olivia May is part of an extremely religious and conservative family. She arrives home from sneaking out to a concert one night and the consequences of getting caught are her worst nightmare.<br/>(Sorry I'm bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Like Life's Going Out of Style.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going but I'm going to try to update frequently.  
> I'd really like some feedback on my writing and just the work in general.  
> Thanks for reading I guess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the sneak-out of the week! Olivia May sneaks out to bring her best friend Elizabeth to her first concert to see her 'boy toy,' Brendon Urie. When she returns home, things go downhill and her consequence may be her worst nightmare.

I was a pretty typical girl. 17, High school student, a tad rebellious and, oh who am I kidding? My dad along with my almost too sweet stepmother despised how much I rebelled against them. 'We' were a Christian family. I say 'we' because I actually mean my parents; Typical 'good' Christians who are extremely conservative and awfully close minded. Anyways, I myself am agnostic. My parents hate that about me but they also hate the fact that I am bisexual. They constantly nag to me about how I'm "Pushing the gay agenda," as my father likes to say. But all of this was besides the point. Tonight I'm sneaking out with my best friend to her first concert.

I threw on my typical outfit for a concert; a pair of ripped up jean shorts, tonight I decided on a dark blue crop top that had small studs down the sides of the sleeves. It showed a small amount of cleavage, but I liked it like that. I finally threw on my most comfortable pairs of sneakers which happened to be pure black vans, and jumped from my first story bedroom window to the already wet grass from the showers we had earlier in the day. My friend was already outside waiting for me. She gave me a slight glare as I stepped towards her running car and spoke in a near whisper.

"Dude! What took you so long? I've been waiting out here for like, 25 minutes." She let out a huff that was tinged with irritation.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Elizabeth, I was waiting for Pops to go to bed. He was up watching that stupid bible talk before bed show." I rolled my eyes and look back up to my slightly taller friend with a smirk, continuing to speak. "Plus, the concert doesn't start for another half hour. We should go so I don't get caught though." I grinned excitedly and hopped into the passenger seat of her small car. Elizabeth was smiling the whole ride, and I knew that smile. It was the smile that she only made when she was purely excited.

"You excited to see Panic!? And finally meet your boy toy, Brendon?" I teased her. She was obsessed, let's be honest. Her bedroom walls? Filled to the brim with Panic! at the disco merch and posters.

"Obviously! He's my savior, Olive." She grinned, her eyes flickering from the road to me, then to the tickets on the dashboard, then back to the road. Elizabeth was an easily excitable girl. Someone who you do those stupidly easy card tricks and illusions to so you can get a shine in her eye and one hell of a reaction. Elizabeth gasped loudly as she saw the billboard that stated "GIANT Center, Next right. Tonight: PANIC! AT THE DISCO Joined by MAX!" She pulled into the parking lot, paying an extra five dollars for luxury parking so we were closer to the actual venue. We walked up to the already stretched line and show our GA passes, a woman in a lime green shirt directing us to a red tent to be scanned and banded. Once through the hell that some people call a line, we were finally in and we ended up with front and center position in the pit. The music started and a lot of head banging, jumping around, dancing, singing, and screaming profanities and "I Love You's" to the band members later and the concert was over. Elizabeth was still pumped. Her heart was racing and she asked me if I needed a ride home. I declined, she needed to get her excitement out without me hindering it.

I walked home, which was only a ten minute walk from the venue and I hoped to whatever higher power that my parents remained asleep. I approached the front door and attempted to open the door. Locked. I sigh out of frustration and walked as quietly as I can in the autumn leaves to my bedroom window. The lights were off and my window was still open just how I left it. I climbed up and into my window, trying my hardest not to fall into my room. My efforts were pointless as I plummeted to the floor with a loud crash.

"Fuck me running! Oh my god ow!" I screamed to add effect. I look up to see my father standing in my door frame, his hands on his hips and a face like stone. I'm screwed.

"Olivia May! Do you have any idea what time you're stumbling into your room at? It's 1 AM! And what on earth are you wearing?" He spoke sharply. His glare hardened when I shrugged away his words, glancing up to him with that 'I don't care what you think' expression nearly plastered to my face.

"Clothes." I said bluntly and jumped onto my bed. 

"That's it. I'm calling your mother and we're sending you to Blackwell Academy for Girls." He spoke sternly but sleepily. "We have given you multiple warnings but all you've done was ignore them. We'll be sending you as soon as possible and I'll speak to headmistress Diane tomorrow morning."

"Oh not that Hell hole! You're not sending me off to fucking England, dad!" I argued, sounding a bit weak in my voice but stern in tone. "How am I supposed to tell 'Lizabeth? What 'my dad's sending me to an all girls goody Christian school so I can get better.'? No, fuck that." I huffed in annoyance. His eyes wandered the room, my words going in one ear and out the other.

"And clean this disgusting pig sty that you call a bedroom." Was the last thing that he said before slamming my door. I wasn't going to this school. Especially not in the middle of my Junior year of highschool.


	2. Blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is shipped off to England and makes it to Blackwell Academy for Girls. And so far, she absolutely hates it. At least she has a distraction that goes by the name of Father Stump.

Before I knew it I was pulling up to large rusted gates, my father sighing and letting me out of the car. I grabbed my bags, pushing my hood up from my back and hoped that my hair wasn't an absolute mess from the rain. I slowly approached the gates, pressing the red button on the machine next to the entrance. A man's voice came onto the speaker above it.

"Name?" He asked bluntly. He sounded older.

"Olive." I answered before quickly stuttering out a correction "Olivia May Warren, I mean."

"Which is it?" The man's voice came on louder with a small scratch in the speaker. He sounded annoyed.

"Olivia May Warren." I reply, just trying to get into a warmer and dryer area.

"Okay, Olivia. Headmistress Diane will see you in the main office." He spoke yet again before the gates in front of me creaked open. I stepped past the gates and began walking up an unnecessarily long pathway to the main office. My eyes scanned the yard and quickly decided that I was going to hate it here. After I made it inside, I pushed my hood back, placing my bags next to me. I stood at the desk, waiting for the woman attending it to look up or just say something. Nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked in a quick manner, not even looking up from the computer screen.

"I'm looking for Headmistress Diane. I'm new here and I need to know where to go." I spoke bluntly. I wasn't even trying to be polite anymore. I was wet, cold, and I just wanted to get a dorm and change. The woman's eyes shot up and a huge smile stretched across her lips.

"Olivia! Welcome to Blackwell Academy!" Her tone completely turned around. Odd. "Follow me dear. Your father told us so much about you! We're glad to have you here."

"Um, thanks. I just need a schedule and dorm room."

"Oh, I know! You're going to be rooming with.." Her eyes scanned a piece of paper that she carried with her on a clipboard. "Hm, that's odd. We don't have a room assignment for you." The older woman then went on to explain how we had to attend church and mass every day or we would get a detention, ignoring the room error. "I'm going to bring you to Father Stump. He will take care of you until I can get your classes put into place." The two of us walked out of the main building, to a weathered down building. It wasn't anything special. Miss Diane opened the doors for me and I stepped inside of the building. It was filled with red satin drapes, dark wood and an amazingly perfected stained glass window in the back. "Just call his name and sit up front. He should be out soon." At that, I nodded and Miss Diane and I parted ways.

"Um.. Father?" I called out towards the back of the church building, already forgetting his name. I easily made my way up the pews, then sitting in the very front. I hummed a tune and placed my bags down.

"Hello, I'm Father Stump and you are?" I looked up to see an awfully young man standing before me with his hand out.

"Olive." I stuttered out an answer. This man was amazing looking. His blonde hair glistened under the dim light of the chandelier hanging from the middle of the room, the corners of his eyes slightly wrinkling up from a smile that was lightly placed on his plump pink lips. "Er, Olivia May but most people just call me Olive." I sighed. Why was I being so jittery?

"Nice to meet you, Olive. I'm Patrick but students have to call me Father Stump." He jokingly tugged at the collar around his neck. He was cute. Actually, no. He was something in between adorable and drop dead sexy. Basically my only entertainment until I leave this school since it's all goody Christian girls.

"It's nice to meet you too, I guess." I spoke shyly but bluntly. I didn't want to seem like a shy and flustered little girl. "But if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You look really young to be a school priest." I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Twenty-six." He answered with a laugh at what I'm assuming was my question. "Young, I know. Shall we get to the tour, Olive?" His eyes twinkled and butterflies burst in my stomach. I couldn't help but smiling when he said my name in that soft and sweet tone.

"We shall." I shrugged, grabbing my bags yet again and following the priest out of the church doors. I know I shouldn't be feeling butterflies over a twenty-six year old man, let alone feeling like this over my school priest.

"So, welcome to Blackwell! There's not much to see but let's start with the outdoor area. As you can see we have some strict rules on who gets out of the gates and when. You'll be allowed in town on weekends after 7:00 AM and before 9:30 PM. Stay within the gates during class and church time. Most of the girls don't skip church unless they want a harsh detention." He explained, walking next to me and placing a hand on the small of my back. I shivered. "Over here is a gazebo. Not many people use it so it's not very important." I gravitated to the worn down wooden gazebo and chipped some of the falling paint off of it. I looked to the floor of the gazebo to see cigarette butts. Yeah, nobody uses it. He stopped and looked back at me wandering around. "You coming?" He chuckled. Oh my god he's fucking adorable.

"Oh, yeah." I nodded and jogged back over to the man. "So I wasn't given a dorm room number by Headmistress Diane." I looked up to him as his hand returned to my back.

"We will have to talk to her about that, she usually instantly gives a room and shows you where it is." He shrugged, the tour of the main yard continuing before we made it to the dorm halls. "This is where the dorms are. We will return here when we have a room number." He sighed, leaning against the wall. It was warm in here and freezing outside and lucky for me I was wearing shorts and a tank top so you could imagine how I felt outside. I shivered again, this time he realized and pouted. "Are you cold? You should really cover up Olivia. It gets really cold around here." I nodded and this is when I realized his accent. American? Maybe somewhere like Chicago.

"Yeah.. I didn't bring suitable clothes. England is really different from America." I stated bluntly, looking down the empty corridor where I would soon be living. "Didn't expect it to be this cold." I mumbled, sort of cuddling into myself. I leaned against the wall next to him, closing my eyes sleepily because the flights that I've taken had messed my sleep schedule up.

"Headmistress sent me an email just a few moments ago. You don't have a room assignment until Friday. We have to bunk you with a teacher or staff member." He stated, tucking his phone into his black jeans pocket. Father stump didn't look like an average priest. He wore black jeans and a black button up shirt. He obviously wore the collar but he had a different vibe. A priest with a punk touch.

"Friday?! That's a whole week from now." I groaned and slid down the wall so I was sitting on the ground. "Who am I supposed to room with? I only know Headmistress and you." I rolled my eyes, glancing to him.

"Headmistress goes home at nights. She is very protective of her office space. She may pair you with Miss Croucher. Either her or me." He looked down to me. "Please stand up, Miss Warren. I have to take you over to the office and see who you're rooming with." Father Stump gave me a smile, I gave him a sigh in return as I attempted to return to my feet. As I rose from the ground, my feet tripped over themselves causing me to topple over and bring the school priest with me. I grabbed his arms for balance as I began to fall backwards only to pull him down with me as I fell.

"Oh, God. That hurt really bad." I groaned and opened my eyes to see Father Stump laying on top of me.

"Blasphemy." He stated.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I apologized, and began to sit up. Patrick didn't move. It seemed as if his eyes were glued to my face and it was stopping him from getting up. I hid my blush and muttered out an "ow."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He blushed and awkwardly shuffled back. "What's hurting? Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No it's just my elbow. I hit it on the way down." I pouted and lifted my elbow to him, a bruise already forming. "I'll be okay I think." I nodded and he leaned in, kissing my elbow.

"Better?"

"Better." I reassured him with a blush.

"Okay. So to the office for a temporary room." He switched the subject and stood up, helping me up and trying to forget about what just happened. His hand didn't return to the small of my back. We made our way to the main office, finally meeting with headmistress Diane who mentioned the guest room in the church. I was bunking with Patrick. Once that was over, I looked to him as we exited the building.

"You can call me Patrick, by the way. Father Stump gets old and makes things different between students and I."


	3. I Could Crush You With My Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of settling in with Patrick in the church gets interesting, as does a sudden personality change with Father Stump.

Once Patrick and I made it across the again, unnecessarily long school yard, to the church I pushed the awfully heavy wooden door open and held it there for Father Stump. I thought that I ought to be nice considering that I'll be sharing a room with him. It's sort of weird that I'm sharing a room with the only male staff member, but he's a man of God so I guess they'll assume that nothing will happen. God, I hope nothing will happen.

"So, where can I put my stuff?" I asked in a deadpan voice.

"Follow me!" He waved me to follow, which I did. He lead me through his office which was actually quite nice. It had an old oak desk where Patrick kept his paperwork, laptop, and things of that sort. Right across from the desk there was a red couch against the wall. It had white decorative pillows against each arm. I took a moment to admire the finely decorated workspace before he lead me through a door connected to his office. I stepped through and scanned the flat. It had a small bedroom with a connected kitchen and another door of which I'm assuming is the bathroom. One bed. I guess I'm taking the floor or the couch in his office. I placed my bags down near the door, tugging my shirt down as it was scrunched up from the luggage. Let's be honest, I may as well tease while I'm bunked with him, I don't want to be bored for the next week or so.

"So, Father Stump. May I use your shower?" I asked in a voice that I haven't used since I was with my ex. I tugged the front of my shirt down to show a tad more cleavage before Patrick's head whipped around at the sound of his name. He fixed his shirt and nodded, walking towards me some.

"Sure. Right in here." His hand reached the small of my back again. He lead me to the closed door, opening it for me and walking in behind me. "Towels are here," He pointed to a rack on the wall with neatly folded towels, "and you can use whatever you need unless you brought your own stuff." He was sweet. I gave him a nod as a sweet thank you and took my top off, completely disregarding that Father was still in the bathroom. I let my hair fall down my back, the light brown locks swinging over my mid back and giving me the chills. I turned around to see Father Stump standing there, his eyes on me.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." I said with an unforgiving grin, pulling my bra up by the straps. His eyes pulled away from my body, a raging blush was apparent across his cheeks.

"Language. I should go, I'll put your bags near the bed." He quickly turned in his heel parting from the room and shutting the door behind him. I grinned. Success.

I went on to take my shower, hopping out and lazily wrapping a towel around my body, holding it up with my arms and breasts then wrapping my hair in a towel and stepping out into the bedroom area. It was seemingly empty of people so I shuffled over to my bag to grab some pajamas. The normal loose t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts. I gave the room one last quick look around before dropping the towel from around my body.

"Uh, Olive." I heard a voice. A low, scratchy voice. I whipped around to see Father Stump sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I covered my exposed skin with the clothes that I picked out.

"Jesus Christ! I thought I heard you walk out of here." I groaned, my eyes catching a glance of his flushed face. His eyes were everywhere. Unfocused, kinda scanning my body again like the first time.

"Blasphemy." His voice sounded slightly angered.

"Sorry." I mumbled at the sudden personality change that the seemingly sweet man showed. I gave up on covering up and grabbed the rest of my clothes and shuffled back into the bathroom, sliding into a pair of underwear and the baggy t-shirt.


	4. Permanent Jet Lag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for odd update schedules! I've been looking for jobs and things so chapters might begin to get shorter.

A simple small amount of flirtatious fun was all I wanted and here I am, in the school priests bathroom sliding on a huge t-shirt after exposing nearly my whole body to a man that I've barely known for a day. The next few days is going to be either awkward or really, really fun. After closing myself in a pair of cute but comfortable underwear and a t-shirt that was obviously two sizes too large for me, I cleaned up the small mess in the bathroom and returned to the main room in Patrick's small office bedroom. I yawned some, checking my phone for the time. It was relatively late and jet lag was catching me hard.

"So um.." I spoke out to get the man's attention. His eyes stayed glued to a red notebook. He was scribbling something that looked like small lines from songs.

"Hm..?" He finally managed to hum out a response.

"Where am I supposed to sleep? I'm really exhausted from my plane ride." I practically groaned, jokingly dragging myself across the room to crash down on his bed.

"Well you can have the bed. I'll take the floor unless you want to figure something else out." He smiled sweetly up to me but his eyes were darker than before. Cloudier and less aware.

"Okay. I don't want to force you to the floor though." I pouted in his direction and patted the bed, gesturing for him to join me. He returned his pen to the spiral of the notebook and tucked it into a drawer before standing up from his seat and approaching the bed, his eyes still in the odd smokey state. I just gave a half smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked back to me.

"Well if you want to be comfortable you have two options: kick me to the floor, or sleep with me tonight." My stomach burst into butterflies again. I knew he meant that in the most innocent way possible but I couldn't help but think about anything but innocence. My cheeks flushed a rosy pink color.

"Do whatever you're comfortable with," I smirked as the last of my sentence slipped so gracefully from my lips, "Father." I watched his face change a tone pinker and his baby blue eyes grow darker. I sighed and laid down, cuddling up in the blankets and pillows that he provided as he stood up and began undressing himself.

"I- um, Father?" I stuttered out before seeing his head whip around. He had already taken his jacket, collar, and button up shirt off, starting to work on his belt.

"I'm just changing. Don't act like you haven't seen a guy's body before." He grinned, his tone becoming slightly more sarcastic by the minute. "By the way, I do confessions every day after mass. Come by sometime if need be." He added and finally stepped out of his pants and underwear into a loose pair of sweatpants. He laid down next to me, sliding under the blankets and turning the lights off. The only thing illuminating the room was the soft glow of my phone, reflecting off of my face.

"I'm gonna get to sleep. May you put this on the nightstand?" A asked him and locked my phone, handing it to Patrick who placed it on the shiny surface of the black decorative stand next to the bed. I gave him a small thanks before closing my eyes and subconsciously grabbing his hand and cuddling his arm. It didn't seem to bother him. He actually returned the cuddle and I nudged myself closer to him, my face comfortably resting in the crook of his neck. We got awfully close really quickly. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and leaving his hand to rest on my hip. Who would've thought that a guy like Father Stump could make a girl swoon in a matter of minutes?


	5. Bruises on Your Thighs Like My Fingerprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia can't sleep. Patrick can't help her nor himself in a situation like this.   
> (Yay for shitty summaries.)

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't say the same thing for Patrick. I sighed softly and adjusted to where I might possibly be slightly more comfortable. As I did so, Father stump decided to tighten his squeeze around my body, pulling me closer against him in the process. I sighed once more and turned so my back was towards the older man and I was facing the wall.

"Fuck. I can't even reach for my phone." I thought shivering some as Patrick pulled the last of the comforter to his side of the bed. I groaned and backed up towards the heat of my bedmates body in an attempt to warm up in a room that felt like it was below freezing. I tugged a sheet around me, then hearing Patrick let a breathy chuckle through his lips. He pulled my hips back towards him so we were in a spooning position and I knew that Father stump knew exactly what he was doing.

"Father.." I whispered innocently, a yawn peeping through as I looked back to the smug smile plastered to his half asleep face. "Father, I can't sleep." I spoke in a tone that was almost too sweet and innocent for me to fathom. Two can play at this game.

"Hmn.. Just-" he yawned in his barely audible words. "Go to sleep sweetie." He not once opened his eyes.

"I can't just sleep. I need help, Patrick!" I whispered, speaking to where you could hear the pout that was on my face. His grip tightened on my hip, his other hand around my waist. At that I gasped audibly and he loosened up again. I heard that breathy laugh again. He's so hot but in a way that I can't do shit about it.

"Father," I spoke through a gasp. He pushed his chest against my back, I could feel his breath on my neck. I had to stop this game now or I'm gonna cause something that I'll soon regret.

"Olivia." He practically growled in my ear, his voice low and rough from his half sleep. "I need you to sleep or I won't be able to for the rest of the night." At that I nodded and squeaked as he pulled me back one more time, this time to where we were comfortably spooning. I could feel his half hard erection pressing against my thigh and his heart slowing down as his breathing became a tad bit more labored indicating that he was slowly but surely falling asleep. I pushed my butt against him playfully before smirking and closing my eyes. His hand slowly moved down to my thigh before giving it a rough squeeze, probably leaving bruises like his fingerprints (sorry. I had to do it.) I whimpered softly and soon fell asleep, my body still pressed up against Father Stumps.

 

The next morning I woke up to a starfish positioned Patrick and an hour before my alarm. I sat up and gently pushed Patrick's limbs off of me, stretching with a equally as relieved groan escaping my lips. This, somehow, woke up Father Stump.

"Breakfast is in mess hall. Directly across from the main office." He blurted out as if it was scheduled. "You must be in uniform. It starts in like-" he glanced to the digital clock on the small black nightstand next to his bed. "Two hours. You have time to get ready." I laughed. If I wanted to I could get ready in five minutes. That's not what I was laughing at though. "What? What are you laughing at?" Patrick asked curiously sitting up.

"Not a morning person, eh?" I spoke, my voice still scratchy from sleep. I pointed up to his hair which was messy and sticking in every which direction. It was kinda cute. "Your morning hair is absolutely glamorous." I teased before getting up and throwing my hair into a messy bun. I pulled my shirt down to just barely cover my butt, my royal blue and white striped panties peeking from the bottom of the shirt. I ran with a bounce to the bathroom where I found my toothbrush and hair brush. I did what I had to do there, stepping back out and looking to Patrick. "Father, i don't think I have a uniform that fits.. Appropriately." I frowned and looked down to my blue sweater and slightly too short skirt that I decided to pair with a pair of black vans and thigh-high socks. It was cute, sure. Comfortable? not at all.


	6. Forgive me Father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely gonna try to update more often! I would really love some feedback on the story and where it should go and how it's going so far!

I tugged briefly at my obscenely short skirt as Patrick's eyes moved down my body to land on my black skirt. I felt his eyes beaming onto me and it actually made me slightly uncomfortable. No, not the fact that he was a priest or the fact that he's older than me, but because of the fact that the skirt in general made me uncomfortable. I much rather preferred to be wearing a pair of shorts or some jeans, preferably ripped. I gave my skirt one last pull before completely giving up and sliding out of it. This left me in my school sweater, my underwear, and my socks.

"I can't go out like this." I groaned and eyed the skirt that was now on the floor next to me. "Especially not in that..." I sighed, "thing." I pointed to the black fabric that seemingly covered nothing.

"I don't know what to tell you. If you don't go to mass you'll get a detention." His voice echoed through the small room. Maybe it didn't, it was probably just me. "And we don't want that, now do we?" He basically cooed towards me.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?" I looked to him, then my suitcase which consisted of jeans, which weren't allowed to be worn during church and school hours, and pajama pants. "It's the damn school's fault for giving me a uniform that's two sizes too small for me!"

"Language, please." His voice softened now as he thought. "It's that skirt or detention." He sighed and looked to me. His eyes were so pretty, like crystals that were too pretty to corrupt from their forming spot. I rolled my eyes and he moved past me to get dressed himself. I gave an overly loud and dramatic sigh as I slid back into the revealing skirt, changing into tights rather than the socks and sliding a pair of flats on. I made my way to the church which started in roughly five minutes and skipped breakfast. I scanned the church for any open seats in the back. Fuck. The only open seat is front and center. I took my seat, whipping my phone out and scrolling through a few apps. A bit later I heard Patrick's voice over the crowd of girls and I slid my phone in my bra.

"Good morning ladies! I hope you all slept well, today..." And that's when I stopped listening. I just watched the priest conduct mass. His smile was cute. He smiled a lot when he was around people. Mass came and went as did my phone battery. Once all the girls parted from the church I remembered Patrick mentioning something about confessions. I grinned and made my way to the confessions booth and stepped inside. It was dark and it has a small red pillow on the hard wooden seat. I sat down and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"So, I've never done this before so I'm sorry if I fuck up."

"Language." I groaned at that. It's like his catch phrase when he's around me.

"Okay." I sighed in anticipation "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

"And what may these sins be?" He asked in a professional voice.

"I have lusted after a man." I sighed, finally deciding to add, "But he is not any man. He's a man of God and I've had several fantasies and dreams about him." Patricks side of the confessional stayed silent for a little while before he spoke again.

"And to these fantasies and dreams have you touched yourself?" His voice was low again.

"I have not. I want to save myself for him, Father. He is older than me but I really, really want him." My voice came to a slight whisper towards the end. I bit my lips and he sighed.

"My child, this is likely a mere test of your faith to God. These feeling will pass." He repeated the last like to himself and I glanced through the screen between us. He glanced through as well and my face flushed of all color as if he didn't already know it was me.

"Forgive me Father." I muttered out once again before stumbling out of the small room and out of the church.


	7. Frame Me Up on Your Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated and I am soooo sorry!  
> I've had this terrible case of writers block and school just recently started up.   
> This chapter is kinda bad but I'm already working in the next one.   
> Tbh just consider this a filler chapter.

By the time I made it out of the church the crowds and cliques of girls had parted their ways to different classes, activities, and lunch periods. I had A lunch which, by now, was 5 minutes in. I picked up my speed to the mess hall as I heard my stomach growl at me as if I hadn't eaten for days. My hand gravitated over the source of the grumbling to quiet it down as I pushed through the heavy metal doors of the mess hall. It was a familiar loudness that reminded me of home. The chatter and laughter of students filled my ears as I pushed through to the almost empty lunch line to get whatever they were serving today. Luckily it wasn't revoltingly disgusting. I grabbed a tray and a sandwich and made my way to check out. I stood patiently behind a female teacher who was annoyingly making conversation and small talk with the lunch lady.

"Excuse me." I spoke quietly and hesitated tapping the woman on the shoulder before she turned around to face me. Her name tag read "Mrs. Croucher."

"5 minutes late to lunch? You know punctuality is one of our biggest concerns here at Blackwell." She sent a glare directly through me before I heard a familiar voice.

"She's late because she was at confessions after mass with one of her friends." I internally groaned at the sound of his voice. Croucher nodded, the glare still half present as I walked past her and put in my ID into the machine. I quickly walked off to an empty table, taking my hair out of the messy bun from this morning and into a tight ponytail. I sighed as I felt a presence sit next to me and I glanced to see Patrick sitting a few seats down with a girl across from him. She was basically asking for him to undress her right there. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as I realized that jealousy might be a factor.

"Fani, if you're having problems in your dorm room you have to see Headmistress Diane." He half smiled before glancing to me and giving a slight wave. I went on to eat my sandwich, seeing her push her nonexistent chest forward. The desperation of the girls here was unreal. Fani soon left to a table full of girls who laughed and giggled over Father Stump. It was almost like a game of who can corrupt Father first and it looked like I was in the lead. I felt Patrick shuffle to the seat next to me. "You should really make some friends, Olivia. It'll make your time here much more bearable."

"I'll be fine. Just gonna keep to myself." I kept my dialogue short, pushing my tray back and laying my head down on the table.

"You don't look fine." I could hear the frown in his voice and I felt my stomach begin to flutter. Maybe it was from the food or the way Patrick said my name. Or maybe because it seemed like someone cared for once.

"I just want to sleep. I didn't sleep well last night and now I have classes to go to." I stayed quiet and a small yawn pushed through my lips. Patrick's eyes scanned the lunchroom and waved an unfamiliar woman over to the two of us.

"Olive, this is the school nurse. If you ever need anything you can go to her. Since its your first week you get a class free week. You just have to attend Church. You should've been informed of this." He gave me a smile, then he gave the nurse a smile. She introduced herself then went about her business. "So, I think you should get to bed if you're tired. I have the rest of the day off since there's class meetings all day so I'll probably join you at home."


	8. He Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooops. School is more stressful than I thought and I recently lost my Grandfather. Writing and updating has been getting hard. I promise I'm gonna try harder.

After meeting the nurse and conversing with Patrick I made my way out of the mess hall and bumped against a girl who was slightly shorter than me. Her hair was short, like really short. It fell over her eye and had a few faded blue streaks throughout the longer part of her bangs. It looked greasy but good nonetheless. She held a pile of books high against her chest and she hung her head low.

"Oh, sorry." She spoke in a higher pitched voice than I expected.

"Oh, no that's fine. I'm Olivia." I introduced myself and took Patrick's advice to make some friends to make my time at this hell hole slightly more bearable.

"Jessi." She smiled up to me and gave her name. "Are you new here? I know there's one new girl who's apparently sleeping with Father Stump."

"I'm not sleeping with him. Just bunking until I can get a dorm." I laughed her statement off. This Jessie character reminded me of Elizabeth from home because of the way she carelessly listened to rumors.

"Oh. Maybe you can ask to bunk with me. I have a spot in my dorm."

"Maybe. I'm gonna go home though, soon. Maybe we can exchange numbers and you can text me your dorm number or something." Jessi nodded and wrote her number on my hand with a sharpie that she grabbed from her back pocket. We parted ways with a wave and a smile. I pushed past through the traffic jam of students to the main office to check on my dorm status which still hasn't changed. I took a 'New Dormitory Request Form.' From the desk and filled it out neatly. After I had finished doing my business in the main campus office, I once again pushed through the crowds of girls and walked into the empty church and through Patrick's office into the connected flat.

"I'm back. Gonna take a nap I think." I shouted to Patrick who was out of view in the kitchen. I stripped from my skimpy uniform and into a long t-shirt. "I'll try not to bother you."

"Bother all you want." He spoke in a strained voice. I chuckled and jumped into the bed, laying on my stomach and letting the light blankets drape over my basically motionless body. "Don't mind me if I crash next to you, Miss Warren. Had a long day in confessions." I easily heard the smirk in his voice. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Oh, really? I would ask what happened but that's between students and yourself."

"I can tell you one," he spoke as he glided into the bedroom. "It was a girl, obviously. She committed a naughty, naughty sin." His voice slightly deepened and he laid down next to me. I felt my heart pounding through my chest. "Something that I've never heard in my years as a priest. Lusting after a man of God. I mean, of course it was innocent fantasies. Dreams." He exhaled what sounded like a soft chuckle. Oh my god he was talking about me.

"Wow, well that's one hell of a sinner. I wonder how she's dealing with being so attracted to that man. Maybe she's..." I sighed and blushed. "Never mind. That's a bit inappropriate." I smiled to myself before feeling Patrick climb under the blankets with me, his jeans rubbing against my bare thigh. I kept my eyes on him and simply observed him.

"Inappropriate? Oh a simple confession is never inappropriate, Olivia." He was down to a near whisper by now, his eyes darkening and I couldn't tell if it was from the lighting or if it was because of me.

"Well, Father. You've heard my confession. What's yours?" I grinned as he closed the space between our lips, his hand placed gently on the nape of my neck and holding the kiss some. His lips were sweeter than expected, his kiss was rough though. Almost as if he's been wanting to kiss me for years. Holy shit. Day two, kissed a man of God. Me: 1, Parents: 0.


	9. Everything is Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!  
> I've been having long breaks between writing so that means long breaks between updates.   
> The writers block is real tbh.

I pulled away from Patricks lips and sort of scrunched my eyebrows together in a muddled and confused kind of daze. My hand moved his blonde silky hair from his face, my eyes scanning him some. This wasn’t a fever dream, was it? I know I’ve been teasing the man but there's no way he would have taken action so quickly. I have been feeling not my best but this has to be a dream.

“Um, I..” I muttered something out quietly, my eyes dropping some while my head was trying to formulate words. “Sorry?” I blurted out aimlessly, his eyes catching mine again. I didn’t mean that.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn't be..” Patrick sighed softly before beginning to sputter out a jumble of words, “fueling my attraction for a female student, I’m a twenty-six year old basically sedu--” I cut him off with the marriage of our lips. He was warm and that was something that attracted me. His lips felt like they were my heroine right now and I couldn’t get enough. Our lips moved together in harmony, his hands sliding up and around my waist and pulling me into his arms. I hummed on his lips before breaking the kiss swiftly and placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

“I didn’t mean that, I just needed something to say.” I left my voice to a slight whisper and laid my head down on the pillow. I observed his porcelain like face, his eyes barely opened. The sensation and energy of the room changed almost instantly. Everything was blue and calm rather than red and tense as per usual. I laid in an amazing silence in Patrick's arms and just watched him.

"Good." He finally pushed out a reply and his lips tugged to a smile. His arms wrapped tightly around my body, holding me in a lazy hug. His lips brushed my forehead and I let my eyes leisurely fall closed.

"Good?" I half asked. "You wanted to kiss me?" I challenged the man I was laying with, receiving a simple nod of approval in reply. I was buzzing for answers and I was getting them in the most simple way. I admired Patrick's face once more and finally cuddled up closer to him, pushing my face into the crook of his neck. I trailed a few kisses there before I heard his breath hitch and I felt his grip on my waist tighten some. "I'm so sleepy," I drowsily mumbled into his skin, feeling his chest rise and fall as he sighed.

"You can't sleep until Father says so." He demanded in an oddly sweet approach. His hands roughly grabbing my bottom.


	10. Who's In Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW.   
> I don't go very into detail (cause I'm awful at actually writing the act of sex.) but it does get pretty sexual in this chapter.

I let out a small gasp as Patrick's voice dropped to a near growl, his grip on my hips tightened, his breath brushed against my neck. I swiftly pushed my body against his, my lips gently brushing past the priest's own.

“Is that a threat?” I challenged my sleep mate and glanced to his baby blue eyes which were slowly but surely darkening. My arms wrapped lazily around his neck and I felt him dominantly smirk towards me. “What are you gonna do? Punish me? Spank me?” I teased him with soft and almost longing and desiring words.

“You'd like that. It'd be more of a reward, I'm sure.” His voice remained ragged and breathy, his hands gripping and gently releasing my waist and hips occasionally. He wanted power. He wanted superiority, and Hell, if he wants it he could call me kitten. I showed the slightest taste of a nod which was surely followed by a short whimper. It was time to play his game.

“Father.. Father.” I spoke in a small whisper, nearly stuttering on his name. I carelessly let my eyes fall closed, my lips plump and craving warmth from Patrick's mouth. I rolled my head back some exposing more skin on the front of my neck which immediately gained Patrick's attention. His lips attacked my throat in a vicious and hungry manner, trailing kisses and small bites here and there. This resulted in an unexpected gasp followed by a lustful breathy whimper escaping my lips. I could easily say I wanted father to fuck me right now, but honestly I was extremely nervous.

“How bad have you been? A sinful little girl, hm?” He whispered against my neck and continued marking me as if he wanted to show the world that I was his. He hit my sweet spot and pushed a groan out after I moaned softly at the feeling of his lips moving rhythmically against the sensitive spots on my throat.

“Patrick, please, touch me.” I begged the man who was teasingly torturing me at this very moment. His hand trailed down from my waist and down my hip to rest on my thigh. I felt his calloused fingers rub roughly against my soft skin and I moved against the warmth of his hand. “Please.” I emphasized and looked to him through half lidded eyes after he finally detached his lips from my skin.

“No.” He stated it simply, smirking as he drew his hands back from my body, leaving me cold and craving his body heat. He kissed me one more time, a bit longer than before. He pulled away and sat up.

“Wait, no? You can't just leave me like this.” I whimpered like the horny mess that I was, my lips swollen and bruised from his kisses and, damn. My favorite pair of cute underwear ruined. “I need-” I sighed and wriggled under the sheets, my knees rubbing against each other.

“Don't touch yourself.” He spoke demandingly, shooting a glare to me with an almost admiring smile. “If you're a good girl you won't touch yourself.” That was the last thing he said before exiting to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and a shower start. I groaned and checked the time. Gladly it was getting late.

“Hopefully he takes long showers,” I thought to myself before going down on myself, my hips moving with my hand and fingers. I stayed as quiet as I could, panic setting in as I heard the doorknob moving from the other side of the bathroom door. Patrick soon stepped out in a bathrobe, catching me in action. He sighed and shook his head some as he watched. He didn't tell me to stop so I wasn't going to. I moaned softly, his name being mumbled here and there. I kept my eyes closed and acted as if I didn't realize Patrick had walked in. Patrick made his way to the side of the bed, sitting down next to me and causing my eyes to shoot open.

“Oh- I'm so-” I gasped as I hit my sweet spot, “sorry.” I laid my head back against the headboard before Patrick's hand met mine and soon moved my own out of the way.

“You were so bad..” He mumbled and soon got me off, letting me ride off my high. “I told you to be a good girl.. I'm gonna have to punish you soon, dear.” He sighed and moved his hand away, fixing himself and kissing my forehead. I laid out of breath after my climax. “I'm gonna grab a towel and get a shower. When I get out I want you to be asleep.” He spoke gently although his tone was assertive and demanding. I gave him a nod already half asleep. I stripped myself of the rest of my clothes, curling up under the sheets and blankets as Patrick left to the shower.


End file.
